theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
April 17, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:07 Loving77 Hey cpweeb *pweeb 6:08 Flower1470 Sup Peep Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:11 Chrisgaff Ello 6:12 Loving77 hi chris 6:15 Chrisgaff Hey guys 6:15 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:15 Chrisgaff Hey Lil Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:24 Dragonian King HAY GUISE 6:24 Chrisgaff Brb, dinner. Hey Silly 6:24 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:24 Loving77 hiiii silly 6:24 Dragonian King i is last oh noes 6:27 Flower1470 lol 6:33 Dragonian King guess what 6:33 Flower1470 what 6:33 Dragonian King i added badges on the Silly's Zexal Wiki 6:34 Flower1470 NOW you add them AFTER i added all those pictures 6:35 Dragonian King (rofl) File:Yugiohimage110.png I'm going to caption this picture "Yuma can I borrow your eyeball" "No go away you freak!" 6:37 Flower1470 LOL 6:38 Dragonian King "Come on Yuma I'll give it back" "NO!" "But I need to paint my dollhouse" "..." "I mean my bedroom" "You're strange." 6:38 Flower1470 aww poor Tron Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:40 Flower1470 ooo 6:41 Dragonian King ooo lily 6:42 Flower1470 what 6:44 Dragonian King hi 6:44 Flower1470 ok Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:47 Dragonian King File:Yugioh10.png whos purple dude 6:47 Flower1470 Wb 6:47 Dragonian King wb chris 6:47 Flower1470 The lady on the left? 6:48 Dragonian King yeah 6:48 Flower1470 Dextra Droite in the sub Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:49 Flower1470 ooo I like Dextra Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:49 Chrisgaff Ty 6:49 Flower1470 I wish they had more of her in the show 6:49 Chrisgaff for the wb. :P 6:49 Flower1470 lol 6:52 Dragonian King oh paint lady 6:52 Flower1470 Yes 6:59 Chrisgaff THE MAIDEN IN WAITING she'sprobablynotwaitingthen. 7:02 Dragonian King uhhhhh 7:05 Chrisgaff Yes. ieistrollingme. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5bn8hSuJEw This used to be one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite games. Probably due to how random it is. 7:22 Dragonian King errr ok 7:22 Flower1470 lol 7:23 Chrisgaff It was the first console I ever owned, alright? ettwasrlygud 7:24 Dragonian King what console was it 7:24 Chrisgaff THIS is the type of stuff I had to deal with PS2 7:25 Dragonian King oh 7:26 Chrisgaff There was a lot of good games for that. http://xboxmedia.ign.com/xbox/image/object/814/814767/grimadventuresbillymandy_ps2box.jpg This was one. Not a fan? Then you'll have to: http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140417232536/theawesomewebkinz/images/a/ad/Delwitet.PNG 7:36 Dragonian King k 7:40 Chrisgaff http://imgur.com/gallery/JFds10u 7:40 Flower1470 LOL thats so cute 7:43 Chrisgaff :P http://imgur.com/gallery/aUfmFwq This is the kind of gun I'd want. 7:44 Flower1470 the comments oh my gosh "What are you, a vigilante chimpanzee?" 7:45 Dragonian King are you excited for easter? 7:45 Chrisgaff PFFT. I'm so childish "Nice size!" "I know exactly how big this gun is" @Silly: Sort've, it's just an excuse to get themed game grumps episodes. 7:46 Dragonian King ... er ok 7:47 Chrisgaff That's my excuse for holidays. XD YOUTUBELOVESME. 7:48 Flower1470 I'm excited. We're havomg all of our family over for dinner. like, everyone O_o having* 7:48 Dragonian King cool :D 7:49 Chrisgaff I thought by havomg, I thought that was some sort of religion. :P 7:49 Flower1470 LOL 7:49 Chrisgaff But yeah, We go to Hershey for Easter. 7:51 Dragonian King ...hershey? like hershey's factory? lol 7:52 Flower1470 You mean Hersey park? 7:52 Chrisgaff Yeah 7:52 Flower1470 @Silly http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hersey_park 7:52 Chrisgaff It's shortened to Hershey And ty Lil. :) *:P 7:52 Flower1470 Silly I wish you lived closer lol 7:54 Dragonian King oh, cool 7:54 Flower1470 wait what am i saying NO STAY OVER THERE 7:54 Chrisgaff Maybe then we'd be able to talk IRL. :P 7:54 Dragonian King MWAUHAWUHAWUAWHUWHAWAUHAUHUAAHAUWH I CAN ARRANGE THAT BECAUSE I AM SETO KAIBA 7:54 Flower1470 MOVE TO CALIFORNIA OH MY GOSH NO 7:55 Chrisgaff You're a baka silly. 7:58 Dragonian King i wouldn't mind moving to california its nice there actually ive never been :( 7:58 Flower1470 theres some loony people over there though 7:58 Chrisgaff You have the same time zone as Panama. :P Meh, Virginia's worse. 7:59 Flower1470 i disagree lol 8:00 Dragonian King lily are there any houses in your neighborhood for sale 8:00 Chrisgaff It's known for.... I'll Skype you it. XD 8:01 Flower1470 @Silly dont even think about it 8:01 Dragonian King :( yay pyro 8:02 Chrisgaff This came from the funniest part of the newest comic http://www.teamfortress.com/tf03_cold_day_in_hell/#f=32 Here I'd be warned if you're gonna read the whole thing, there's some bad themes. 8:26 Flower1470 . 8:29 Dragonian King . 8:42 Chrisgaff . 8:47 Dragonian King . 8:48 Flower1470 . 8:51 Chrisgaff . 9:05 Dragonian King . 9:05 Flower1470 . 9:12 Chrisgaff . 9:20 Flower1470 Silly, in yugioh, you know Exodia, right? When Seto was defeated in the first episode 9:23 Dragonian King yeah ill never forgive yugi for that (hmph) 9:23 Flower1470 I was dueling this guy and HE SUMMONED IT 9:23 Dragonian King :O 9:23 Flower1470 IT WAS AN AUTOMATIC WIN FOR HIM 9:23 Dragonian King EXODIA? THATS IMPOSSIBLE! NOBODYS EVER BEEN ABLE TO SUMMON HIM! 9:24 Flower1470 He just kept drawing cards...... spell after spell I jokingly said to Peep, "pfft, is this guy trying to summon Exodia? hahaha" aND THEN HE SHOWED HIS HAND AND IT HAD ALL FIVE PIECES IN IT 9:26 Dragonian King i want to duel you lily then i get to be king of gaems 9:27 Flower1470 ...okay 9:27 Dragonian King games* 9:28 Chrisgaff Brb 9:30 Loving77 I'm going bye 9:30 Chrisgaff Bye pen Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:32 Flower1470 ooo 9:34 Dragonian King ooo 9:44 Chrisgaff G2g, bye guys Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:48 Dragonian King ooo 9:55 Flower1470 ooo i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014